1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to ejectors for styluses and portable electronic devices using the ejectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as touch type mobile phones may include styluses for touching and controlling the portable electronic device. The stylus may be tightly retained in a retaining slot of a housing of the electronic device, requiring a strong force to pull the stylus out of the retaining slot.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.